A Hunter's Enemy, A Hunter's Love
by InuyashaXKagome is Awsome
Summary: Kagome and Koga are twin hanyou. They were bitten by a vampire, but kept their human blood. They were sent to live in an orphanage. Inuyasha is a vampire hunter who falls in love with Kagome. Can he accept what she is. More importantly can she?
1. Intro Bio

Hey there. This is my first fanfic, so review and please , no flames. Kikyou lovers beware. I hate her. I respect her, kinda, when I view the whole Inuyasha story from her point of view, but I still hate her. This is just a little bio so you can get to know the characters in my story. Character pairings: Inuyasha-Kagome, Koga-Ayame, Miroku-Sango, and maybe Sesshomaru-Rin.

Kagome: Born a hanyou. Half dog demon, Half human (Miko). Was bitten by a vampire at age 8. Her miko and demon blood protected her human blood, so she's still part human. Is beaten and abused constantly by owners of the orphanage that she and her brother are staying at.

Inuyasha: Dog half-demon. He works for a company that kills vampires. Goes undercover as an orphan to get close to a vampire. Trouble is, no one knows who the vampire is.

Ayame: One of Inuyasha's friends and partners. Half dog-demon.

Koga: Kagome's twin brother. Also born a hanyou, also bitten by vampire. Lives at orphanage, often has to go somewhere for several days, sometimes weeks. Also still part human.

Sango: Also one of Inuyasha's friends and partners. Demon and vampire exterminator seeking vengeance.

Miroku: Perverted monk who's also Inuyasha's best friend and his partner.


	2. The New Kids

Here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha will be mine, he's not yet, but soon he will be.

* * *

**The New Kids**

_"Uh oh, this doesn't look good.'_"

15 year old Kagome looked around at the girls surrounding her. She knew what her pursecuters were about to do. They pushed her down and took turns hitting and knocking her back whenever she tried to stand. The old Kagome would have fought back, but this Kagome did nothing. She didn't even cry. Kikyou came last. She played soccer and could already guess what skill she would use. Kikyou kicked her as hard as she could and still Kagome did nothing.

The girls left and Kagome pulled herself up. She staggered into the building and into the restroom. Luckily it was empty. She pulled off the necklace that suppressed her demon and vampire blood. A pair of black dog ears appeared on her head and her hair grew to the middle of her back. Her eyes changed from the normal chocolate brown to a rich golden color. A pair of wings black wings expanded from her back.

Her wings were her biggest reminder of that day. The day she was turned. The day her parents died. The day that no one knows about. Her wings were the reminder of her worst nightmare and the day it came true.

She put her locket back on, then splashed her face with water and looked at her multiple wounds. Nothing was too serious and would probably heal in an hour or two.

"

_Great, when my wounds heal I can go to Mr. Hicee for more," _she thought to herself. "_Maybe I can get some peace on the roof_." She got up and headed towards her favorite place. No one ever came up there and it reminded her of the tree she would sit in as a child. She reached it and looked over the town before sitting. Her childhood was perfect, up until Naraku.

She sat there on the roof and looked up. The clouds drifted peacefully through the afternoon sky. She looked down at the many happy faces on the playground. No one would even know that a sadistic bastard ran the place. His wife, Kaede, was great, though. She was the one who came up with the whole idea of an orphanage and was even a teacher there. The building had twenty floors and a basement. Ten floors were used for rooms for the children, three floors for classes, and seven floors for everything else. No one went into the basement. Her gaze swept over the playground once more.

She looked up at the street and saw a bus pull up to the curb. She waited looking at all who jumped off hoping her brother would be one of them. First four boys got off, then three girls. The last boy caught her attention. He wasn't her brother, but he was the cutest boy she'd ever seen in her life. His raven black hair stopped just below his shoulders. His hazel eyes were perfect for seeing the soul of a hurt person, and his dimples could make any girl faint.

"Any girl except me," Kagome said to herself.

_"Yeah right, you know he's cute."_

"Okay, maybe a little, but seriously look at his eyes. Wait a sec where did that come from?"

_"It came from the sane half of your brain_," the voice in her mind said.

"I think your mistaken," Kagome said bitterly. "That was as far from sane as the voice that said Naraku was a good guy."

_"That wasn't from your brain," _it argued.

"Where was it from then?" she snapped.

"_That's for me to know and you to find out_," the voice responded smugly.

"Aren't you me?"

"_One could say that, but I'm not that one."_

"Then who are you!" Kagome nearly shouted.

_"You'll find out soon enough."_

She took one last look at the boy and sighed as she stood up. She dusted off her clothes and was relieved that her wounds had healed faster than she expected. Kagome crossed the rooftop and headed down the stairs. She looked around and decided to head to the library in the building. It was on the 14th floor.

She went and picked up a book titled "Cinderellie" by Carol Grace. After reading it she was disgusted. No one really found true love, and this was way too mushy. True love was meant to stay in books and this book was trying to suggest it was real.

"_You used to think it was real too_," the voice spoke again.

"That was before Naraku and that day," Kagome pointed out.

_"You should try to make friends_," it encouraged.

"Why? So they can hurt me again. No, I'm fine being alone."

"No you're not. You need someone to talk to,"

"I've got Koga," she said softly as a vision of him swam before her eyes.

"_Your brother hasn't been here for 13 months."_

"So, he'll be back soon," she promised herself for the umpteenth time.

_"Can you prove that?"_

"Can you prove he won't?"

Kagome was glad she was by herself. She would seem absolutely crazy if people saw her talking to herself. It wasn't like she could say she was conversing with the voice in her head.

"Kagome Higurashi report to the office, now," the intercom said bringing her from her thoughts.

She looked at the clock and sighed. It was only 3:00. She still was supposed to have five hours before she was due there.

_"Why are they calling me this early?" _she wondered as she got up and headed towards the office.

She pushed open the heavy black door. Her gaze landed on Ms. Kaede, and seven other kids. She moved to the empty seat and sat down. "_What does she want now?"_ Kagome thought irritably to herself.

"Hello, Kagome," Kaede said. Kagome looked at her and blinked as if to say, "Do you really expect me to answer you?"

"These are our new students. I'd like you to show them around," she continued.

Kagome replied by nodding.

"Here are your room keys. Boys your rooms are on the third floor. Girls you're on the fourth, right next to Kagome" Kaede explained. "Also, Kagome. From now on you will be sharing your room with Kikyou."

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed. Kaede looked at her amazed.

She had never heard Kagome speak. "Either Kikyou or Sango and you have to say which you choose," she said hoping to get her to talk again.

"Sango," Kagome mumbled.

"I can't hear you, speak a little louder please," Kaede requested.

"I said Sango," Kagome voiced a little louder.

No one had ever made her speak before and she could say she wasn't happy about it.

"Okay Sango, you'll be in Kagome's room. You're all dismissed," she responded with a wave of her hand.

_"What's with this girl. When Kaede heard her talk she nearly jumped out of her skin. I'll have to learn more about her and this Kikyou person Kaede mentioned_," Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I'm in an advanced school and I'm swamped with work. I'll try to make longer, more often updates. Also, do you think I should make Kagome stay part vampire, or should she become only hanyou. Don't forget to review.


	3. Let's Be Friends

Here's the third chapter. R&R people.

~start date~ ~end date~

11/23 11/27

**I know I said he left thirteen months ago, but I meant three. **

Disclaimer: Inuyasha will be mine. Unfortunately he's not yet.

Kagome walked out with the new kids following her, dragging their suitcases behind them. Kagome's mom had taught Kagome some sensibility before she died, and Kagome knew there was no way to get out of this without talking.

She led them down a hall on the third floor. "Boys, these are your rooms. Unpack and meet us in the basement around 4:30. You've got about one hour. We'll introduce ourselves then," she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'That should be plenty of time for them to hate me'

'You should at least give them a chance'

'Like I gave Naraku a chance'

'No like they deserve a chance'

'I just don't want to get hurt again'

'Who says they'll hurt you'

'Everything'

'I didn't say that'

'I don't know who you are'

'You will when you need to'

'When is that'

'Soon. I'll tell you soon'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her thoughts were ended by the ding of the elevator, signaling that it was time to get off. She walked off the elevator and down the hall. She opened up the door to the hallway. "Girls, these are your rooms. Sango, our room is at the very end," she said, heading down the hallway. She laid down on her bed. She sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Are these your parents?" Sango asked touching the frame next to Kagome's bed. Kagome grabbed the picture and held it to her. "Don't touch this, ever," she hissed. Kagome expected this to anger her, but Sango's reply surprised her. "I'm sorry," Sango replied. The words echoed in her head. No one had ever apologized to her.

"I have a picture of my family. How about I show you mine and you show me yours," Sango said. Kagome hesitated. 'Why is she being so nice to me' she asked herself. 'Maybe she wants to be your friend. Give her a chance' the voice answered. 'Just this once'

She uncovered the picture and showed it to Sango. There was a beautiful woman holding a baby boy lovingly, standing next to a handsome man who was holding a baby girl, just as lovingly as the woman. They all had beautiful necklaces around their necks. "This was my mother,and this was my father. They died 7 years ago, when I was eight," she explained.

"They were gorgeous. Who are the cute babies?" Sango replied. "The girl is me and the boy is my twin brother, Koga," Kagome answered, enjoying the fact that someone actually cared to ask about her family history. "Is this a recent photo," Sango asked pointing to a picture of Koga. "Yeah, it was taken last year" she replied. "How about I show you mine, now," Sango said.

Kagome nodded. 'At least she didn't ask what happened'. Sango came over with a picture. In the picture were a handsome man, a gorgeous woman, and two children. "These were my mom and dad. This was my brother," she said explaining the photo.

The boy looked like he was only 3 or 4 in the picture. He looked so familiar. He looked so innocent. He gave her the chills.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'I wonder why he looks so familiar'

'You don't want to know'

'You know don't you'

'Unfortunately yes, and trust me, you don't want to know'

'Come on, tell me'

'No, you'd never forgive me'

'I won't forgive you if you don't tell me'

'Trust me, you don't want to know. Just drop it'

'I gave Sango a chance, so you owe me'

'It'll hurt you too much, even more than Naraku'

'Never mind. If it hurts that much, I don't want to know'

'Thanks'

'No problem'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Sango, should I wear pink, or blue," one of the other girls asked from the other room. "Both, blue pants and pink shirt," Sango answered. "After you guys get dressed, how about we introduce ourselves now," Kagome said, placing her parents photo on the dresser.

'Whoa, did I just say that'

"We're already dressed. Well, except Rin, and she's almost done. It seems you already know Sango so I'll go first. My name's Ayame. I'm sixteen. My birthday's in April. I was living with Sango's family, until they died," Ayame said introducing herself.

The other girl came into the room. "Hey, my name is Rin. I'm fifteen. My birthday's in December. I was living with Sango's family, too," Rin said introducing herself.

"As you already know, I'm Sango. I'm sixteen. My birthday's in June. We were living with the Tashio family. They used to live in a mansion," Sango said re-introducing herself. What she left out was the fact that she was looking for revenge, but what Kagome didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Well I'm Kagome. I'm fifteen. My birthday's in October, on Halloween actually. My parents died and my brother and I were sent here. My brother left 3 months ago, I still believe he'll be back soon," Kagome said introducing herself to the newcomers. 'Maybe I can trust them' she thought.

"Well, Kagome, we still have half an hour before we're do to meet the boys. What should we do?" Rin asked.

"Well, we could go check up on the boys, maybe they're done too," Kagome said.

"That's a great idea. Let's go you guys," Sango said, standing up from the bed.

They all stood and followed Kagome out of the room and down the stairs. They soon arrived in front of the boys hallway. Kagome wanted to push open the door, but pushed the special bell. The girls looked at her strangely and she realized she hadn't explained the doorbell

"Each hallway, like ours, gets a doorbell. Only the people inside the hallway can hear it and it sounds different to each person," she explained. They all nodded and said, "Ooohhhhh".

A tall boy answered the door. When he saw them, he moved aside and yelled, "The girls are here". Three other boys came out.

"Hey guys, are you done packing," Sango asked. They all nodded.

"Good, you guys know the girls right," Kagome asked.

"All except you, beautiful lady," one boy said.

Kagome smiled while thinking 'What .......a .......deusch bag'. "Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm sixteen, and my birthday's on Halloween. I'm going to be your guide. You probably won't see me talking to others," she said.

The boy who called her beautiful spoke up first. "My name is Hojo Takahashi. I'm seventeen. My birthday's in November, and I'm single," Hojo introduced himself.

The tall boy who opened the door came next. "I'm Sesshomaru Tashio. I'm seventeen going on eighteen, and my birthday's in December," he said.

Next came a boy who hadn't done anything really. "My name's Miroku. My birthday's in June. I'm also seventeen," he said introducing himself.

Last came the boy with long black hair that she saw from the roof. "Name's Inuyasha Tashio. Try to remember that, wench. I turn seventeen in October," he said.

Wench. That name brought back memories. The first time she saw Naraku. Her brother fighting Naraku. Most importantly, the night her parents died. "Don't call me that. My name is Ka-go-me. Is three syllables to much for your tiny brain," she replied.

"Don't go calling me stupid. I just don't like your name," he answered yelling.

"Then choose a different nickname. Just don't call me that. It brings back bad memories," she said hoping he'd understand that she didn't want to be called that.

"Fine. How about Kags instead," he replied.

"Fine with me. Now, let's start this tour. We'll start on the first floor. That's where the pool is," she answered.

"Yeah the pool. That's where all the girl's are. In little bikinis," Miroku said before he was cut off. Sango punched him in the head. "Pervert," she said.

"Sango. I have no perverted thoughts. I just have thoughts of the opposite gender. I wouldn't want to have thoughts about boys, would I," he replied.

"You're perverted. No other way to word it," she answered. His hand went after her butt just as she said that. "See what I mean," she answered.

"But, Sango my hand is cursed. It's not my fault," he replied.

"You've been saying that for thirteen years. No one believes you," she said. "But it's true," he argued.

"Will you two stop arguing, so the lovely Miss Kagome can start the tour. For crying out loud it's already 4:30," Hojo said. "Fine," they said simultaneously.

'What a deusch bag' Kagome thought as she walked down the hallway and out the door. They followed her quickly. She went onto the elevator and pushed the button. The door closed just after Hojo walked in. It jerked upward and headed for the top floor. When it came to a stop and the doors opened, Kagome hurried off.

"Let me see your schedules," Kagome said. They all handed her their schedules in response. She looked at them. "Wow, we all have the same classes," Kagome said. "Well, all your classes will be on this floor,"

The tour continued like that. She showed them all the floors. Then the boys went to their rooms and the girls went to theirs. When Sango and Kagome made it back to their rooms, Kagome trusted her more, but still didn't want to open up to her. Sango opened the door and gasped. Kagome came in after her, about to ask what's wrong. Then she saw.

**Hey people, sorry it took so long, but I had school. We're on break right now, so I should be able to write another chapter soon. Again, sorry for the delay.**


	4. Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this contrary laptop.

**Really sorry I wasn't here sooner. My internet was tragically disconnected, but now I'm back and better than ever.**

~start date~ ~end date~

11/30

Kagome looked around the room. It had been basically destroyed. The pillows were in shreds. The walls had been splotched with black paint. Everything had been thrown everywhere and nothing was where it was supposed to be. In the middle of the room Kagome saw a frame. She walked over to it and crouched down.

There lay the picture of her parents. The glass of the frame was broken. The picture was badly burned and there was no hope that it could be repaired. Kagome picked it up gently and scowled. "It's ruined, and I know exactly who did it," she said standing up.

"Kagome," Sango whispered, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome moved away from her touch and turned around. She slipped the picture into the left pocket of her jeans and headed out the door. She didn't realize that Sango was following her until she reached the elevator.

"Are we going to hurt her?" Sango asked, excitement etching her voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'She sounds like she wants to do this' the weird inner voice said

'Well, she can't, I have to do this on my own'

'Why?'

'For Mom, for Dad, for Koga, most importantly, for me'

'OK, but maybe she can help'

"And maybe she can't'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can handle this by myself," Kagome said.

"I know you _can, _but you don't _have to_. Let me help. She trashed my room too," Sango replied.

"Sure," she sighed, "Might as well bring the others."

"Ok. We'll meet you there,"

"Ok, her room's two floors up," she said exiting the room.

She made the journey up to the floor of Kikyou's. After she made it to the door she paced in front of it. This was the first time she had talked to Kikyou since _the incident_. She didn't know what was going to happen.

She remembered her picture and as a rush of rage fueled her, banged on the door. She heard shuffling around and knew whoever answered the door would be surprised to see her. The door flew open and a really mad Kagura stood in the doorway.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" she said with a sneer.

Kagome pushed past her. There was no way she was going to back down now. She walked up to an ugly pink and blue polka dotted door and busted into the room. She closed and locked the door behind her. "Took you long enough," a voice said from the bed. Kagome knew Kikyou couldn't see her and stepped into the light. "What the hell do you want," she said when she finally recognized her.

"What, not exactly who you were expecting?," Kagome asked.

"You could say that. What do you want," Kikyou replied.

"I want to plunge a stake through your heart, but slutty hoes like you don't have hearts. You went too far, Kikyou. I'm not taking it anymore and you can't make me," she said.

"Oh I can't? You see this phone," she said holding up a cellphone, "You give me any lip, I give Naraku a call and he gives your brother a beating. He may even kill him," she said.

"You don't even know where Koga is," Kagome said.

"I'm not talking about Koga. I'm referring to Souta,"

Kagome thought back to before her mother died. A few months, maybe a year, before she had another son, named **Souta**. How could she have forgotten him. She loved him, and so did Koga. What _else_ had she forgotten?

"Ah, you forgot him, didn't you?" she taunted.

"What did Naraku do?" Kagome demanded.

"Who said Naraku had anything to do with it?" she answered.

"Don't give me that bullshit. What did he do?" she replied.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked.

Kagome reached up and took of her mother locket. She put it in the same pocket as her destroyed picture. A pair of black wings appeared on her back. A pair of silver dog ears popped up on her head, and her black hair grew several inches taller. Her nails turned into claws and her canine teeth turned into razor-sharp fangs. She crossed the room in seconds and grabbed Kikyou's neck.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked menacingly.

"Do your new friends know about this side of you?" Kikyou asked even though she was losing oxygen.

Kagome tightened her grip around her neck. "I'm going to ask you one more time. **What the hell did Naraku do?!?!**". She loosened her grip slightly so that Kikyou could answer.

"Keep your voice down. Wouldn't want those friends of your's to hear you,"

Kagome tightened her grip once more. "If the next words out of your mouth aren't about what Naraku did, my fangs will enjoy sinking into your neck,"

"I'm not human, like Kohaku was, remember," she replied.

Suddenly a flashback ran through her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She peered around the room. Everything seemed to be normal. Nothing was shredded, and everything was still intact. She breathed a sigh of relief. She'd thought she'd lost control. 'I must have just passed out' she thought to herself. She got up and looked around. This shack was the last thing she and her brothers had of their parents._

_She looked at the clock. It was 11:43 in the morning. She wanted to know where her brother was, but saw the positive side. It was quiet, so she reveled in the peacefulness._

_Unfortunately a disgusting laugh pierced through her thoughts. Kagome tensed and turned around, already knowing Kikyou was standing there._

"_Looks like sleeping beauty awakes. Hmph. Now the show can begin. Naraku," she called._

_Naraku appeared in the doorway behind her. "Ah. She's awake," he said._

_Kagome was disgusted with herself for ever even liking him. "_**She**_ is standing right here," she replied._

"_Kikyou, go get the boy," he commanded. She disappeared through the doorway._

"_What are you up to?" Kagome demanded, baring her fangs and claws._

"_Oh you'll see," he said._

_Suddenly Kikyou came back into the room, this time dragging a little boy. The boy looked like he was only 4, or 5 years old. The fear in his eyes was killing her. In exactly one minute she would most likely be full vampire. Every full moon her vampire blood would become dominate. It was still possible to control it but it was much more difficult._

_Kikyou pushed the boy to Naraku. The boy whimpered in fright. Tears were already streaking down his face. Naraku slid the blade across his cheek. Blood drizzled down his face and mixed with the tears. Naraku slid it across the boys arm and then bared his neck to Kagome._

"_Naraku, don't make me do this," Kagome said already knowing his plan._

"_I'm not making you do anything," he smirked as she transformed, "You are". _

_Her markings appeared, and her fangs grew slightly longer. Her eyes turned blood red. She ran across the room and grabbed the boy. His cries grew louder as Kagome's fangs sank into his neck. Blood filled her mouth as she savored the delicious delicacy. Her senses ran wild and when she gained control, she knew the boy would most likely die. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. She took her miko energy and injected into the boy through her fangs. She hoped it would save him._

_She never found out. After injecting most of her energy, she was weak, and passed out to replenish her energy. When she woke up, Naraku was gone, and her brother was there. He refused to tell her what happened after she passed out. After another encounter with Naraku she forgot._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome released Kikyou and put her necklace back on. "I'll find him on my own and Kikyou, I liked you better as a human, but Naraku didn't change your personality. _You_ did," she said before exiting the room.

She walked right into Kagura. Kagura pushed her and she would have fallen, but her gymnastics kicked in. She did a flip and said, "Not today trick."

They started fighting. Kagura got in a couple punches, but Kagome was doing real damage. Neither noticed when they gathered an audience. Kagura finally gave up and stayed on the ground, awaiting the kicks Kagome was sure to give. Kagome walked over to her and instead of kicking her , crouched down to say, "I won't sink to your level. Only bitches do that,".

The applause behind her brought her back to reality. She turned around and not only were the new kids there, so were Kikyou's posse. The Kiki wannabes weren't happy at all, but they weren't about to try to go against _this_ Kagome.

Kagome smiled and left the suite. She got to the elevator and waited for her friends to catch up. Not friends, I mean allies. They were right behind her.

Rin broke the silence by asking, "Is your picture OK?"

"No. It's ruined," Kagome replied. She carefully pulled it out and showed it to them. The boys, of course, had no idea what the picture was, but they knew it was important to her.

The elevator dinged. Kagome walked out, while putting the picture in her pocket. She walked to her room and began packing. Her gaze unfortunately landed on Sango's picture.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'That boy didn't deserve to die' Kagome thought.

'You're right. He didn't' that voice answered.

'Is that what you didn't want to tell me'

'Yeah I knew you didn't want to know'

'Who are you, and how come you know things about me that I didn't know'

'You'll know who I am when you're ready. Until then call me Katie'

'Why Katie'

'Again, You'll know when you're ready'

'I'm ready to know now'

'If you were ready, then you would already know'

'How will I know'

'You just will'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She finished packing and pushed her backpack under her bed. She was leaving tomorrow and she was either going to find Koga, or Naraku.

**Ok. I finished it and got my internet back. Next chapter should be up way sooner. One more thing though, review please. If you think I should add something, tell me. If you like it, inform me. If you hate it, let me know. Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review,Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Broken Down Kikyou bashing Kinda

**Hey there. I had a bit of writer's block. My mind just keeps drifting to parts in the story farther down. It's going to get really actiony down the lane. At least I hope it is. And there's going to be a huge surprise at the end of the whole story, not this chapter. Be prepared. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers. At least someone cares.**

Disclaimer: After I defeat Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha will be mine. Oh I can't do it. Rumiko Takahashi is the best. I can't defeat her.

Chapter 4/5

_5 year old Kagome giggled, walking down the street with her brother. Suddenly a ball hit her head out of nowhere. Koga caught her before she hit the ground and turned to see who threw the ball. He saw a human boy running towards them and stood in front of Kagome. No way was he going to let this bastard hurt_ **his** _sister. _(A.N. Sound familiar?)

"_Who the hell are you and why did you just hit my sister in the head?" he asked angrily._

"_My name is Naraku and maybe if that wench would pay more attention, she wouldn't been hit," the boy replied, just as angry._

_Suddenly a scream fills the air and Koga got slapped. Koga turns to his sister, who was stomping the ground like a madwoman. _

"_Uh... Kagome? Are you all right?" Koga asked._

"_No!! There was a huge worm on your shoulder," she said. Naraku and Koga burst out laughing. "Hey, It's not funny. What if it had crawled into your ear and eaten what little brain you have left?" Her face was red with anger and that only made them laugh harder. Kagome finally gave up and joined in. After they all calmed down Kagome said, "But seriously, in the words of very wise man 'If I ever see a bug again, it'll be too soon. Like I said before, the world would be better off without them',"_

"_That's not true, Peter. The world couldn't survive without insects," Koga said, quoting their favorite movie, The Real Ghost Busters._

_Kagome was about to pick up on Ray Stantz' line when Naraku said, "That's right. Our whole eco-system depends on them. So give them a break, all right?"_

"You've_ watched The Real Ghost Busters?" Kagome and Koga said simultaneously. _

"_Yeah, it's the best movie ever," he said_

"_We watch it all the time. We've got it on tape. Wanna come over and see it?" Koga asked._

_Naraku was nodding and you could tell he was really excited. "I'd love to, if it's OK with you, Kagome," he said_

_'He doesn't seem like such a bad guy. Give him a chance' a voice told her. _

"_Sure. As long as Mom doesn't mind, I'm all for it," she said._

_As they walked down the street Naraku broke the silence, "You know, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship"._

"_Beautiful," Kagome and Koga answered._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's eyes popped open. "Bastard," she muttered. She turned and looked at the clock. It read 7:00 A.M. Kagome groaned and sat up. She shook her head lightly to clear it of unwanted memories. How she hated those memories, those dreams, correction nightmares, and mostly how she hated that vermin that dared to call itself a vampire, Naraku.

Moving toward her dresser she pulled out her last outfit. All the rest had been packed. She grabbed the black pants and blood red shirt and headed towards the bathroom. After using the restroom and handling all morning duties, she put on the outfit which fit her curves and sighed.

This was one of her favorite outfits. It was given to her by her mother. It was practically indestructible, and grew along with her. If it got a stain, the stain disappeared. Her brother had one just like it, with a blue shirt instead of red. She was hoping that the magic in the shirt would lead her to her brother.

She headed down to the cafeteria. She grabbed the tray of slime and headed around to look for somewhere to sit. Not really paying attention, she accidentally ran into Kikyou. Everything on both plates splattered all over Kikyou.

"You bitch! You did that on purpose!" Kikyou shrieked hysterically.

Silence filled the cafeteria, as everyone turned to watch the scene unfold. Kagome's friends looked at Kagome, expecting her to retaliate. Kikyou walked up to Kagome and raised her hand to slap her. Just as her hand was about to contact with her cheek, three hands wrapped around her arm. Kagome's at the wrist, Hojo's next and finally Inuyasha's.

Kikyou looked at the two boys hands. Her gaze lowered to their feet and back up to their faces. 'Are they gods who came to protect Kagome. They look like it. These boys are hot as hell' Kikyou thought.

Kagome released her grip on Kikyou's arm and turned to leave. Hojo and Inuyasha followed suit.

"She's running away, just like her sorry excuse for a mother ran away from her," Kikyou taunted.

Kikyou's voice entered Kagome's ears and before she even knew what was going on she had her hand around Kikyou's neck and had her lifted off the ground. Kikyou's fingers grabbed at hers. Blood started to run from Kagome's hand but nothing stopped her.

"Look _bitch_, don't you ever talk about my mother, like you actually knew her," Kagome replied, with such a mixture of frigidness and fierceness, the devil would be afraid. Her grip tightened until she thought Kikyou got the message and she dropped her. She once again tried to leave, but Kikyou's next words sent her into a rage.

"I'm glad... I didn't.... know.... the slut," Kikyou managed to squeeze through her abused throat.

Kagome was across the cafeteria, before anyone could even register what was going on. Her fury powered her, as she beat Kikyou to a pulp. She punched, kicked, slapped and anything else she could think of. Her heart was set on killing this bitch. The rage coursed through her veins. Blood splattered the floor.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her. The aura of this mysterious creature calmed her and her wrath settled down to an anger. Kagome then felt, for the first time in years, the burning of tears at the back of her eyes. She refused to let them fall. She needed to get out of there. Suddenly, as if the figure could read her mind, it lifted her, bridal style, and headed out of the cafeteria, into the hallway. Without looking up, she somehow instantly knew who this figure was. She closed her eyes and fell asleep against his chest.

_Inuyasha_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone stared at the door, wondering 'What's going to happen next?'. Kikyou's group picked up the unconscious girl and carried her to the infirmary.

Inuyasha's group all looked at each other, then simultaneously headed out the other door. This door led outside. They all gathered around under a tree. "What the hell just happened?" they all asked at once.

"Did Inuyasha just do, what I think he just did?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, we're here on a mission and he's off with some girl he just met," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, _I_ think it's romantic," Rin said.

"I agree. You're beautiful and smart, Rin. Of course you'd be right," Hojo said, holding Rin's hand. (A.N. I know Hojo is not really like this. Continue reading. It will all make sense in a couple of chapters)

Sesshomaru silently glared coldly at Hojo's head, going unnoticed as he planned a slow death for him. 'How dare he touch my mate' he thought, 'Woah, MY MATE?!?! Where the hell did that come from?'.

"What do we do now, Sango?" asked Ayame.

"We all go on like a normal day. Keep your eyes peeled. Anything suspicious, especially from that Kikyou girl, you tell me. I'll talk to Inuyasha later, got it," she answered. They all nodded their heads and split up. The girls went to their rooms and the guys went to the gym.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's beautiful face. He was worried. Sweat poured down her face and her skin was hot. These were not normal reactions of calmed anger.

Even though sweat was pouring down her head, and her raven bangs were sticking to her damp skin, she was still beautiful. In fact, he had never seen anyone as gorgeous, other than his mother. The sunset made her ebony hair glow. He could imagine what she would look like if they mated. She'd have doggy ears and her hair would be longer.

'Idiot, like she'd ever mate with you' he told himself.

'And why wouldn't she?' that annoying voice answered.

'If you haven't noticed yet, I AM A HALF DEMON!!!!!!!' he replied in his head.

'I can tell she's different. She won't care'

'Of course she'll care, all humans are the same'

'Your mom doesn't care'

'I'm her son, she can't care'

'There are _human_ parents, who abuse their _human_ children'

'My mom's not like that'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Naraku stood in front of seven year old Kagome. He had practiced his speech for months and now he was ready to make it. "Kagome," he said grabbing her attention. Her head raised. The full moon glowed against her inky hair, making it shine. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful," he whispered._

_Kagome looked down blushing, hoping he hadn't noticed. 'He's so sweet' she thought to herself._

"_Kagome," he said, kinda angry. He raised her head a little roughly. "I'm sorry," he immediately apologized. "I have something I need to tell you," he said._

"_What is it, Naraku?" she asked kindly._

"_I wanted to tell you... Well I just wanted to say.... Kagome.... What I mean is," he said._

_'Man, why is this so damn hard. She's just a girl. A very beautiful girl, who's also smart, and kind, and a hanyou. Her demon blood makes her so powerful. Maybe I shouldn't tell her. She probably wouldn't want me anyway. I'm just a human' he thought to himself_

"_Come on, Naraku. You know you can tell me anything," Kagome said._

"_Ok well," he started._

"_Kagome come here," her demon father said._

"_Just a minute, daddy," she said, "What were you saying, Naraku?"_

_He thought about it for a second. His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's father again calling her. "You know what, it wasn't important," he said._

_He stood there thinking, 'I'll find a way to get powerful, and then I'll tell her I love her'._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. 'What the hell was that. It was from Naraku's POV and I could hear his thoughts. Probably one of his tricks. If he wasn't so damn powerful, I might be able to defeat him' she thought.

It was then that she noticed what, or should I say who, she had her head laying against. Her eyes stared into Inuyasha's dark brown eyes. She felt herself get lost in them. Silence surrounded them. A calm, peaceful, and not awkward silence.

After a while, Kagome broke Inuyasha's gaze to sit up. She then noticed that they were on the roof. It was weird how he knew where to take her.

"So what happened?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Well Kikyou pissed you off, and you kicked her ass. I calmed you down and brought you here to cool off. You were asleep, and started whimpering, so I laid your head down on my lap. I think you were dreaming because you kept repeating something I couldn't understand," he said.

Kagome thanked god that he didn't understand. No one will ever get as close to breaking her heart as Naraku. Love only brings pain. That was something Kagome had learned the hard way. "I just had a nightmare," she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine," she replied.

"Ok let's get you back to the girls. They're probably worried," he said helping her stand.

"Inuyasha, it was just a bad dream. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me," she said softly.

"Keh, As if. I'm not worrying, wench," he replied, trying to sound tough.

Kagome tensed as she heard the word slip out of his mouth. Why did he have to continually call her that. The memories flooded back into her head. "Inuyasha, don't... call me that," she said slowly, with venom dripping off her words.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I forgot," he said.

Kagome relaxed slightly and replied, "It's ok, Inuyasha".

"Come on, let's go," he answered.

"I have to go to the office first," Kagome said.

"Ok, I'll tell the girls where you are," he said.

"See you later," she replied, heading down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahhh, Miss Higurashi," Kagome heard as she pushed open the door.

She didn't give a reply. Talking to friends and people who needed to be told off were one thing. She refused to talk to Onigumo.

"I've been expecting you," he continued, "I heard about the things you did during lunch today, and they are unacceptable. I've been requested to give a suitable punishment and with a little help I found it,".

Before she knew what happened, his hand was wrapped firmly around her throat. He had her lifted at least a foot off the ground. His grip tightened painfully around her throat.

"You are not to speak. Do you understand me? If someone says you even said hi to them, I'll torture you so much you'll beg me to kill you," he growled, tightening his grip even more.

He suddenly released her and she fell to the ground with a thump. Unlike Kikyou, Kagome had no problems breathing.

"Now for hurting such a beautiful creature as Kikyou. I had trouble thinking of it. Filthy mongrels, such as yourself are so worthless and vile already. But this is my decision," he said.

With speed and power, Kagome didn't know he possessed he plunged a dagger into her stomach. Her world grew cold and darkness overpowered her senses.

The only thing she felt was pain and frigid temperature. Suddenly, a few feet away, she saw her family. She started running towards them. She wrapped her arms around her mom's neck. She missed her parents so much and thought to herself, '_This_ is my punishment?'.

Suddenly she felt another dagger sink into her back. Her arms dropped and she fell to the ground. Her family turned on her. They stabbed and torture her. They broke her bones slowly, one by one. It seemed to last for hours. The pain was almost too much to bear. Suddenly everything stopped and she was in the room with Onigumo again.

"Will I have anymore problems out of you, halfbreed?" he asked smirking maliciously.

She shook her head, glaring at him.

_No more problems, because tonight I'm out of here. I have to find Koga._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

IXKIA:giggles nervously hey everybody.

KK: HAHA!!

IXKIA: I'm back. Just like to introduce my muse Kiya AKA KK. Everybody, Kiya. Kiya, Everybody.

KK:Hey everybody. Where to start? I KNOW!! My nickname. It stands for Kiya Kinnard. Kinnard is the last name of my fiance.

IXKIA: Who doesn't even know she likes him!

KK: Hey it's my turn! Fear not people, we get 20 reviews and I'll make sure she updates. Stay tuned. Next time, Shippo enters and

IXKIA: SHUT UP!! imagine having her run around in your head.

KK Hey

IXKIA: Just say bye

KK and IXKIA: see ya next time


	6. Naraku's Proposition

IXKIA: Yeah. Got tired of waiting for 20 reviews. So here's chapter …

Kiya: Chapter 5, you idiot.

IXKIA: You're me, idiot!!

Kiya: Whatever. On with my story.

IXKIA: Our story.

Chapter 5:

Check out my poll!!!

Kagome grabbed her bag and silently slipped out of her suite. Carefully she closed the door behind her and sneaked down the stairs. Once she was out in the dark night, she took off, running as fast as she could.

Once she was several miles away from the wretched 'home', she paused and grabbed her necklace. She let the power fill her, hoping it would lead her to her brother. Standing there she heard a soft sob.

She took off her necklace and her demon and vampire attributes appeared. Sniffing the air, she smelled two demons in the area. She ran closer to the smell and it led her to a dark alley.

She saw a large demon that she couldn't identify standing over a tiny fox kitsune. She felt rage envelop her as she growled at the youkai. Her only intent was to murder this vicious monster. It became evident that her maternal instincts were taking over.

The demon looked at her and surrendered. He stepped back and flew away. He knew not to mess with a dog demon's pups and she had claimed this small child as hers.

Kagome approached the small child, after putting her necklace on. She reached out and touched him. He kept his eyes shut tight and jumped away from her touch.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," she said softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Tears started streaming down his face. Kagome pulled him into her lap and held him close, as she sat against a wall. For some reason, he wasn't afraid anymore. He soon drifted off to sleep, sucking his thumb peacefully.

Kagome held the sleeping kitsune in her lap and softly wiped the tears from his face. She heard a noise behind her. She held him even closer to her as she stood and turned around. Her eyes met icy blue eyes. She growled a warning and took a step back.

"I tell you not to get into trouble and I find you with a baby in the middle of a dark alley," the figure said.

It took a few seconds before the voice registered.

"Koga!!" she exclaimed, accidentally stirring the child in her arms.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "It's okay honey. Go back to sleep". He drifted back into slumber without question or fright.

"What's his name?" Koga, asked stepping closer.

"I don't know yet. I just found him. He was being attacked by some worthless excuse for a demon and I saved him," answered Kagome.

"You claimed him," he said.

"You can tell?" she asked.

"Easily," he answered.

"I had to. He was so helpless, and he could've been hurt. He was crying. He's too young to fend for himself… and… and I….I ….," Kagome answered.

"Kagome, it's okay, I understand," he said.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We have to go back to Onigumo," he answered.

"First we have to find Naraku," she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"One word. Sota," she said

Koga racked his brain for who Sota was. Then, it hit him full force. Different emotions rolled through him. First shock, then sadness, and then. RAGE. Pure unadulterated fury.

"What the hell did he do?" Koga asked.

"I don't know. Yet. That's why we need to find him," she replied.

"Okay, where do we start?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile:

"Kikyou, do you realize what you've done?!?!?!?!" Naraku exclaimed into the phone.

"It was either that or she'd kill me," she answered.

'Like I care' he thought to himself. "Why didn't you think about that before you destroyed her picture?" he replied.

"Well I didn't think she was going to get brave enough to take me on. I mean, seriously, I nearly killed her brother," she responded.

"Nevertheless you've ruined my original plan," he answered

"Yeah, and that Inuyasha fellow isn't helping," she replied.

"Did you say, Inuyasha?" he responded.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Maybe, my backup plan will be better," he said, mostly to himself.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling you. You already ruined one plan. Leave," he answered.

She left without questioning him further. He laid back and smirked to himself thinking, 'This is going to be fun'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome looked up at the moon and thought, 'Oh great'. There was only a small slither left. She sighed and pulled the little boy in her arms closer. 'What's his name? How old is he? So many questions' she thought to herself.

Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her. She growled a warning, then took a step closer to Koga. He sniffed the air, then growled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Naraku," he answered. Suddenly he appeared out of the shadows.

Kagome stood behind Koga, not wanting the child to be in any unnecessary danger.

"What did you do to our memory and Sota?" Koga asked.

"Your brother is safe….. For now. I have a proposition for you," he answered

"Like we would ever make a deal with you," he responded.

"I believe you would, if it would keep your brother alive," Naraku replied.

"What kind of deal?" Koga asked.

"It's rather simple. If you kill Inuyasha and break his heart, I will let your brother go, unharmed and stay out of your hair forever," Naraku answered.

Koga looked at Kagome then he turned back to Naraku.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

IXKIA: Don't forget to check out my poll!!! AND REVIEW!

Kiya: YOU DEUSH BAG, WHAT HAPPENS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

IXKIA: You idiot you already know what happens, you came up with it.

Kiya: Oh yeah he says

IXKIA: SHUT UP!!


	7. Koga's Return

If you want more of my story, read the end note. Just in case you don't, I will not be posting anymore chapters, unless I get 10 votes on my poll. Sorry!!

Chapter 7

Previously:

"Your brother is safe….. For now. I have a proposition for you," he answered

"Like we would ever make a deal with you," he responded.

"I believe you would, if it would keep your brother alive," Naraku replied.

"What kind of deal?" Koga asked.

"It's rather simple. If you kill Inuyasha and break his heart, I will let your brother go, unharmed and stay out of your hair forever," Naraku answered.

Koga looked at Kagome then he turned back to Naraku.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We'll do it," Koga said.

"Excellent," Naraku replied, smirking.

"Get over yourself, Naraku. The only reason we'll do it is for our brother," Koga answered.

"Why, I know that, but are you sure you can handle the job," he said.

"You have nothing to worry about. Just tell us what you want us to do and we'll do it," Kagome replied. She felt the boy snuggle deeper into her chest and hugged him tighter as if to protect him from the conversation and Naraku.

"All you have to do is make Inuyasha fall in love with you, then kill him and his friends," Naraku answered.

"Okay Naraku, you've got a deal," Kagome said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_'You can't do this. Inuyasha is your friend. Whether you want to admit it or not he cares about you' the annoying voice said_

_'I have to. FOR SOUTA. Besides I barely know him'_

_'He doesn't deserve to die'_

_'I know, but I don't have a choice'_

_'You always have a choice, Kagome'_

_'Either I kill him or Naraku kills Souta'_

_'He cares about you'_

_'He knows nothing about me'_

_'Because you won't let him know you'_

_'If I let him get to know me I'll wined up hurt. AGAIN'_

_'You don't know that. He's different'_

_'Leave me alone! I'm going to kill him and nothing you say will change that'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Naraku disappeared in puff of smoke, causing Koga and Kagome to cough. Koga turned to Kagome and asked, "So who's this Inuyasha character?"

"He's one of the new boys at the orphanage," Kagome replied.

"One of them? How many are there?" Koga asked.

"Four boys and three girls," Kagome answered.

"Wow. Haven't had that many new orphans since, well, ever," he replied.

"Yeah, let's get back to the orphanage," Kagome answered

"Race you there?" he asked.

"Have to take a rain check. Can't risk this little guy seeing me. Besides you know I'll beat you," Kagome replied, smirking playfully.

"Yeah right. I'll take you up on that challenge the second we have time," he replied, returning her smirk, "Let's go".

They walked together in a comfortable silence, until Kagome remembered Onigumo's punishment. She silently battled over whether to tell Koga or not.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Koga asked, sensing her distress.

"When we get back to the orphanage, I won't talk. Not unless we're in private," she answered.

"That's normal. Why would I expect anything different?" he replied.

"You wouldn't, but Inuyasha and his friends will," she said.

"Why won't you talk to them anymore?" he asked confused.

"It wouldn't feel right seeing as how we're going to kill him," she lied. She couldn't tell him the truth, that she was afraid of Onigumo.

Koga dropped the subject, although he knew she was lying. Eventually the building came into vision. Once they got to the front door Kagome told him that he had a new roommate and disappeared from his sight.

He ran upstairs and entered his room silently. The last thought entering his mind was, 'What are you hiding from me, Kagome?'

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kagome walked down the dark corridor, hoping that Kaede would still be in her office. She approached the big door and knocked loudly. She gave a sigh of relief when Kaede's voice sounded through the door. Kagome peeked her head into the room and checked to make sure she was alone.

"Kaede, we need to talk," Kagome said. She saw Kaede's eyes widen just before a huge smile spread across the elderly face.

"Kaede, I have a problem," she said sitting down in the large, cushy chair across from her desk, "you know I wouldn't be talking to you if it wasn't important".

"I know, Kagome. I wish you would open up to me more, but back to the problem at hand. What is it?" Kaede replied, staring straight at the bundle in her arms.

She moved her arms so Kaede could see the boy clearly. "I found him. He was being attacked in an alley," Kagome explained at Kaede's questioning gaze.

"Well I'm sure we can find him a nice foster home," Kaede said.

"No, you will not take him from me!" Kagome yelled, jumping up and accidentally waking the boy.

She sat down and tried to calm the frightened boy. She whispered comforting words into his ear and cooed him back into a peaceful slumber. Kaede watched her and the boy. She instantly saw the bond Kagome had with this boy and in that second knew she couldn't and wouldn't take him from her.

She sighed and said, "Okay, Kagome. He can stay here. You'll need this necklace to hide his demon features. Tell people he's your baby brother, or cousin, or something".

"Thank you, Kaede," she said, taking the necklace from her. She glanced at the clock before heading out of the room. She took the elevator to her brother's floor and knocked on his suite's door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sesshomaru said, stoically when he answered.

"6:10," she said brushing past him. She headed straight to Koga's door and opened it without knocking. She woke Koga up, telling him to meet her on the roof and left saying, "Bye guys".

"That is one strange girl," sesshomaru said.

"One strange girl who's totally falling for Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"That'll change once she gets to know Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied.

"What'll change when who gets to know me," Inuyasha asked, sleepily, appearing beside them.

"Nothing," both boys answered at the same time.

"Alright," Inuyasha answered as if there was nothing suspicious going on.

Koga ran out of the room saying, "See ya," over his shoulder.

All the boys looked at Inuyasha strangely. "Inuyasha, y...you... you mean... and yesturday...you're gay?!?!" Hojo finally stuttered, suddenly appearing.

"NO!" Inuyasha said, looking confused.

"Then why did that boy just run out of your room," Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered.

"Look man we'll understand if you're gay. I mean it'd explain the whole no girlfriend thing," Miroku said.

"Okay Miroku. Three things. 1-I'm not gay, 2-The whole being a hanyou thing should explain the whole no girlfriend thing, and 3- I AM NOT GAY!!!" he replied.

"Okay I get it now..... You're bisexual," Miroku answered.

"I am not, nor have I ever been gay, bi, or a trannie. I am straight," Inuyasha replied.

"As a circle," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha just groaned and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Koga stared at his sister silently, watching her cuddle the little nameless boy. She softly wiped his cheek and you could see she had a deep connection with him.

"I know you're there," she said, surprising him.

"Your senses are sharpening, so what did you want," he asked already knowing the answer.

"First I want to find out about this little guy, then we can do our _thing_," she replied.

^(That really doesn't sound right.... at all... whatsoever.... kinda)^

"Okay, you wake him up," he replied, watching her.

She gently shook him, calling him sweetie.(That's painting a weird picture in my head and I don't know why). Finally, after she couldn't awaken him, she pulled out a lollipop. His eyes popped open and glued onto the candy. With a victorious grin, she unwrapped it and handed it to him. He looked at her, then the candy, then Koga, back at her, then finally grabbed the lollipop and popped it into his mouth.

"Sweetie, my name is Kagome and this is Koga. What's your name?," Kagome said.

"Shippo," he answered.

"How old are you?" Koga asked.

"7 human years and I don't know how many demon years," Shippo replied.

"Well Shippo, you're going to live here for awhile and you can't tell anyone that your a fox kitsune, okay?" Kagome said.

He nodded and Kagome continued, "If you need anything, clothes, food, even candy, just come to me, or Koga," (I, think, I, put, too, many, commas)

"Go on little guy. We'll be down soon," Koga said. He watched Shippo walk to the door and sit down, licking his lollipop.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_'He is so adorable' she thought_

_'Yeah he is isn't he' that voice answered._

_'What do you want, Katie'_

_'I want you to leave Inuyasha alone'_

_'You know I can't do that'_

_'Yes you can'_

_'If I don't do this, Souta will die'_

_'If you tell Inuyasha the truth, he'll help you'_

_'Oh yeah how will that sound "Hey, I'm the vampire that killed Sango's little brother and I want you to help save mine'_

_'He cares about you'_

_'NO HE DOESN'T!'_

_'Yes, he does, but you have to give him the chance to show you'_

_'I won't let him hurt me'_

_'He won't'_

_'How do you know that'_

_'I just do'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Inuyasha climbed the stairs to the roof. His mind drifted to the previous time he'd been there... with Kagome. He could still feel her soft hair between his fingers, the way her body fit perfectly to is as he carried her.

'Get a grip man. You sorta sound like you're falling for her' he told himself.

_'Maybe that's because you are' _

Ignoring the voice he pushed open the door. He stopped and looked at the scene in front of him. There was Kagome being twirled around in some boy's arms. Rage filled his veins as he turned and silently ventured down the stairs. He stalked off toward his room, now battling anger and sadness inside him.

'What's wrong with me. Dammit. So what if she has a boyfriend. It's not like I care' he reasoned.

_'Yes you do' _

'No I don't. I mean it's not like I want to rip his balls off'

_'And make him eat them'_

'Exactly... … … I mean, wait... WHAT!?!??...Just leave me alone. It's time for school'

_'Yeah, I bet you're just dying to get to class'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kagome giggled as Koga swung her through the air before setting her on her feet. It was their tradition and the first time she'd giggled in months. Sighing, she swung around and headed toward the door.

"Come on, we gotta get to class," she said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever," he said following her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Koga spotted the group of unfamiliar teens instantly, waiting in the courtyard. He walked up to them, while Kagome walked behind him, refusing to sit Shippou down (not that Shippou minded). He thought he saw something flash in one boy's eyes, but dismissed it.

"Hey, my name is Koga. Kagome doesn't want to talk anymore, so I'll be your guide. She still wants to be your friend though," Koga said. He watched as the girls looked toward Kagome, then saw Shippou, in his human form, in her arms. They both ran, cooing over the little boy who appeared to be two.

"Shouldn't Kagome be the one telling us this?" one of the boys asked. All were now glaring at him.

"She doesn't talk much," he replied.

"Well, I'm Hojo," one boy introduced, extending his hand.

'More like hobo' Koga thought, noticing the glances he shot Kagome, as he shook his hand.

"Sesshomaru," the tallest one introduced.

"Name's Inuyasha," another one said.

"Hey, I'm Miroku," the final boy said.

He turned to the girls. "I'm Rin," the smallest girl said.

"I'm Sango," the second one said.

"Hey where's Ay," Hojo started.

A girl came running up to the group.

"Sorry I'm l..late," she said.

_'Whoa, she's amazing. Look at those curves' _he thought to himself.

"I'm Koga," he said.

"Ayame," she replied.

The others filled her in on why he was there. He glanced at Kagome, and saw how happy she was. Just being near them, made her happy. In that moment, he realized that he couldn't take this away from her. This happiness. She deserved it, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she had it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

IXKIA: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will not be posting anymore chapters, unless I get 10 votes on my poll. Sorry!!


	8. Trippin' Dates

AN: I'm really sorry for being gone so long, but now I'm back. I'm not going to give excuses. I've been lazy, busy, and forgetful. If it wasn't for the person who added me to their faves I would've completely have forgotten about this story, but now I have my BFF breathin down my back to write it too.

Also, imagine that the last chapter never happened. It's not time for it yet.

"This year's trip will be to… the Jinkaku Resort!" the announcer said over the intercom. "As you all know, to go you only require a date. All expenses will be paid,"

Squeals and screams sounded in the crowd, mostly from girls who couldn't wait to visit the resort notorious for it's all male staff. To be hired at the Jinkaku Resort, you had to be under 25, male, and extremely sexy.

Kagome merely rolled her eyes and continued eating her lunch under the shade of a oak tree. A shadow covered her. She looked up and groaned inwardly seeing Hojo.

"Hello, Miss Kagome. You look ravishing today," Hojo said, kneeling down on one knee and holding her hand.

Kagome felt her lunch crawl up her throat, but simply smiled. After kissing her hand he walked away and Kagome wiped her hand on her skirt and grimaced.

One Hour Later

"Uhhhh! What kind of rule is that? 'To go you must have a date'? I've never heard of something so unbelievable!" Sango screamed, throwing her hands up. She was seated on her bed and looked ready to kill one of the two girls sitting with her.

"Sango, calm down. There is no reason to be so hostile. Especially since we had nothing to do with the rule. Besides, I'm looking forward to this trip," Ayame said.

"Well yeah, that's because you're hoping Koga asks you out," Sango replied.

"It's not like you don't want Miroku to ask you out! You're just too scared to ask him out yourself," Ayame shot back.

"I have no interest in that pervert! _He's _the one with an interest in _my_ ass," Sango said defensively, pink tinting her cheeks.

"Then why do you always get jealous when he flirts with other girls?" Ayame argued.

"I do not get jealous. I think you're just grouchy because you know Koga won't ask you out!" Sango yelled.

"You don't know that," Ayame said.

"You're in denial. He's obviously going to ask Kagome," Sango said, regretting the words instantly when she saw tears in Ayame eyes.

"Ayame," Sango whispered, as Ayame ran from the room.

"You were a little hard on her. This _is_ the first time Ayame has ever liked a boy," Rin said.

Sango sighed before whispering, "I know".

"Hey, Sango… Look I was just wondering… if you'd like to… uhm… go on the fieldtrip… you know… as friends," Miroku said in the mirror.

"No, no... too shy and too rambled. Hey babe, you… me… let's get it on," Miroku tried again before sighing.

"No, no too… too… too weird. Hey Sango, I was just wondering if you'd accompany me on the field trip. No, no too formal. I know I'll sing," Miroku said before turning on his bathroom radio.

"Anymore room, anymore room for me, in those jeans

Anymore room, anymore room for me, in those jeans

You're walkin' through this mall like you're all that and then some

You're a great big bag of chips and I admit I wanna eat some

Got a booty like a bandwagon girl I wanna climb on

So let's hang out tonight, we'll hit a club and get our freak on

I can see that ass from the front (right)

Girl I can't even front (no)

Wanna tap on that tonight (word up babe)

Girl we'll be just like a bumper car (yeah)

A rollercoaster at a park

First you gotta tell me is there

Anymore room, anymore room for me, in those jeans

Anymore room, anymore room for me, in those jeans

I'm like a diver, jumpin' into the deep now watch me swim

Like a limo driver girl ready to take you there

Girl I'm feelin' the cornrows, tell me who did your hair

Frankie B., low rise, bootcuts you wear

If anybody tell you you ain't fine girl they're lyin

And Imma get into them jeans to-"

"Miroku! What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asks turning off the radio.

"Trying to woo my woman," Miroku says.

"In a bathroom mirror singing like you're on crack? Dude, are you high?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I'm high on love," Miroku answers.

"Then why don't you just ask her out?" Inuyasha responds.

"Because she'll say no," Miroku says.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said leaving.

Hearing the bell, Inuyasha walked to the door and answered it. Sango pushed past him into the room ignoring his protests.

"Sango," Miroku gasped, "What are you doing here? I mean... look... I was wondering if maybe perhaps we could,"

"Will you be my date on the trip?" Sango interrupted.

"YES!" Miroku yelled, "I mean... sure, that's cool".

"Really, that's great, but you have to promise me no groping, or flirting with other girls," said Sango.

"No problem," answered Miroku.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah right. Sango, you'll be lucky if you don't have to peel him off every girl with a spatula".

"Ignore him, Sango. I will not be a problem," Miroku replied.

"OK, bye Miroku," She said.

"Bye," Miroku answered cooly.

"OH BROTHER!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

With Kagome

"Hey baby, look I been noticing you, noticing me and I thought I'd give you this notice. You're my date for the trip," a boy said wrapping his arm around Kagome.

Kagome shoved at his arms, but he was much bigger than her. She jabbed him in the stomach, and tried to kick him in the balls when she turned.

"Look bitch, you might as well cooperate. No one else is crazy enough to take a stupid bitch like you," he said glaring at her.

She spit at him. He raised his hand to slap her and she recoiled. Suddenly she found herself in Inuyasha's arms. One was wrapped around her, comfortingly, and the other holding the boy's hand away from her.

"Don't touch her," Inuyasha said.

"Look man, this doesn't involve you. This is between me and my bitch," the boy responded.

"Really because I don't see Mr. Fornuto anywhere around here. Maybe you need glasses," Inuyasha replied.

"What did you just say to me," he asked.

Inuyasha released Kagome and moved closer knocking on his forehead, "Wow, you can't see or hear. Maybe something's not connected right up there".

The boy tried to punch Inuyasha but Inuyasha blocked it and punched him back.

"Now, leave her alone," Inuyasha said. The boy stood up and took off.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, turning to her and looking her over.

Kagome nodded in response and smiled at him.

"Look, I was thinking that maybe if you don't have a date for this trip yet, I could go with you. You know, as your friend," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded.

"Great, great… so… um… well see you later," he said backing up… and tripping.

Kagome giggled silently as Inuyasha blushed lightly and ran away.

With Ayame

Ayame grunted as she slammed her fist into the punching bag once again. The anger and adrenaline coursing through her veins had her sending her other red fist at the heavy sack as it swung back. Sweat dripped down her forehead.

Sango watched the display momentarilly before approaching her.

Ayame, not sensing her approach, turned and tried to kick her before realizing who it was.

"What do you want?" Ayame growled out.

"To apologize. I wanted to apologize for what I said. And to say you're right, I don't know that Koga is going to ask out Kagome or any other girl," Sango answered, " And you were right about me being too scared to ask Miroku out, but because of you I went and asked him out, and he said yes. So, thank you, but now it's time for you to go get your man".

"Forget it. We both know he's going to ask Kagome," Ayame responded.

"No, we don't know that, and we're not going to know that until he does, which he might not do if you ask him out and he says yes which we know he can do because he hasn't asked her yet," said Sango.

"UHHHHH! If I ask him will you start making sense!" Ayame huffed

"Gladly," Sango responded.

"Fine," Ayame answered, "I'll ask him when I see him".

"Well, here's your chance," Sango said pointing to him at the door.

Lowering her voice Ayame asked, "Did you have this set up?".

"Just go," Sango said pushing her towards him.

"Hey Ayame," Koga said when he saw her, "I was just looking for you... Ummm, I was thinking of going for a run and wondering if you wanted to go".

"Sure," she said, nodding.

The track was very large and surrounded the building. As a result, most people didn't use the spacious forest behind the building as a running area. And of course, Koga had to be different.

After they had been running for a decent amount of time, they came to a stop in a clearing. He paused and leaned against a big boulder.

"So, yeah, I was wondering if," he started.

"Will you be my date to the field trip?" she interrupted.

"What? I mean, yes. Sure," Koga said.

"Really! I mean, cool cool," she replied, "So what were you going to ask me".

"Well,actually I was gonna ask you to be my date," Koga responded.

"Really?" Ayame asked excitedly.

Koga laughed, "Yep, but you beat me to the punch".


	9. Author's Note You're gonna wanna read

A.N. Go read chapter 8 it has changed, so read it now. I'M BAAAAACCCKKKK 4 real this time.


End file.
